Konoha Family
by Mikomi no Tsuioku
Summary: The women of Konoha are strong, but most of all, they are family. Character studies of the shinobi women from NARUTO
1. Shuriken

_**I'm not gonna do this more than once, so I'll say this only once: I DISCLAIM ANY AND ALL OF NARUTO, AS MUCH AS I'D KILL FOR IT.**_

**Shuriken**

Sakura had upped the standards as a medic. Being able to bring a small animal back to life at the age of thirteen had been damn near impossible for her mentor, and for her upperclassmen. People praised her and told her wonderful she was; Kind to her patients, a loyal friend, and a good protector.

While Naruto had been gone, a band of renegades and outlaws had attacked Konoha, looking for anything and everything valuable. Sakura had started from the hospital, checked through every house she passed on her way to the front gates of the village, and tore through anyone who was not supposed to be there. Along the way, all she thought was, _This is my village!_ she wouldn't let anyone take anything from it.

When word got around that one of the renegades had gotten away with a secret scroll, Sakura immediately went to Tsunade to ask if she could retrieve it. Tsunade was hesitant at first, trying to think of reasons why Sakura should stay.

Their argument finally boiled down to Sakura screaming, "YOU WOULD LET NARUTO GO ON THIS MISSION, YOU SENILE OLD WOMAN!" in which, Sakura got her way and quickly tracked down the man that had stolen the scroll.

When the perpurtrator saw the venomous look in the roseatte-haired girl's eyes, he dropped the scroll and attempted to run. Needless to say, he ended up with more injuries than forced castration and with a few broken ribs.

Once Tsunade had seen the condition the man was in after being dragged to Konoha by a broken ankle, she suggested that Sakura be put on the ANBU torture and interrogations squad. Which Sakura agreed to a three-week long clinic where she got top grades. Ibiki even started to warn the young men not to piss her off. This was all before she had gained Tsunade's chakra-release technique

---------------------------.

Medic work for Sakura had come easily, like genjutsu, and intelligence gathering. The chakra-release, when Tsunade finally granted her permission to learn it, had taken her almost six months just to get a destructive force behind it. She could never get the punch down correctly; Either it was too weak to even make a dent in the ground or the chakra was released too late, creating little more than a small shake of the ground.

"Sakura, you _have_ to focus with this technique. It's not something that comes naturally to women. Our bodies aren't designed to carry heavy loads with our hands and arms. We're truly not supposed to be able to seperate the mast from a sailing boat. So just hold your fist on the target, punch with your _other_ hand and release your chakra .02 seconds before it hits the target." Tsunade would coach her.

Sakura would nod, calculate the distance and amout of muscle-pressure she would need. The chakra would be gathered, but released too late. "Tsunade-shishou, could you please show it to me again?"

Tsunade would glance at the sky and smile. "It seems the punch is a bit hard for you. Let's try this." Sakura's mentor held her index finger safely curled into the web of her hand, set her hand just above the ground and flicked. The explosion that had taken place was nothing compared to the punch, but still created a crater.

Sakura gave her mentor a worried glance, then copied what Tsunade had done. The crevice that had appeared from the pressure was more than even Tsunade could have done. Sakura smiled to her mentor, who gave an approving nod. "Now try it with two fingers, Sakura-chan."

-----------------

Naruto's reappearance in the village, the failed attack on Oto with Sai and Yamato had begun to give Sakura horrid nightmares in which she would wake up screaming, then be too scared to go back to sleep.

She had seen the vicious hate burning in Sasuke's eyes as he had called her weak. Anger fired within her every time she thought of that day, and she trained just to prove him wrong. Even though her medical training had ended over a year ago. Sakura still used her medic skills to help her. She would train with Hinata often, the timid girl would coach her, quite suprisingly, with a strong voice; Pointing out flaws in Sakura's techniques, her stances, and the chakra flow through her body.

"Sakura-san, widen your stance and twist your foot about four degrees." As the pink-haired girl did so, she felt her leg muscles tighten and instantly, her stance felt stronger. She smiled up at her new, shy mentor and both the young women nodded towards eachother.

Sakura had been training with Hinata to learn to sharpen her chakra into a deadly force if she ever ran out of weapons.

"Now, Sakura-san, gather a small amount of chakra in your left hand. No, don't hold it as you would a kunai." Hinata said as she corrected Sakura's hand posture. "Chakra is more delicate than a weapon used for combat."

Sakura invisioned herself holding an akizakura and held her chakra as she would that delicate little flower.

"Much better. Now, concentrate on forming a needle-sharp blade out of the delicate substance in your hands."

And Sakura did. Sakura held the chakra and walked to the nearest tree. She glanced back at the girl and said, "Don't tell Shino I did this, okay?" Hinata nodded, so Sakura proceeded to impale the tree. Withdrawing her hand, Sakura saw the small, needle-like hole she had put in the tree.

She ran up and hugged her friend at her success. "It's no wonder you've already made it to ANBU, Hinata-chan!"

-------------

This last time. This was the last time that Oto was going to attack her village. Her first mentors at her side. Holding the long staff in her hands, Sakura prepared for battle.

Tsunade, her mentor for so many years looked as though she was about to cry. The blonde nodded and Sakura held the bladed naginata in front of her, the sunlight mocking her emotions as she saw her best female friend be thrown back the torrent of soundwaves hurtling towards them.

Sakura concentrated, her green chakra visibly sharpened and pushed through the dangerous, beautiful weapon.

"_INO!"_ she wanted to cry out, but she held her ground. Tears replaced by a repulsed look, Sakura started forward. The deadly blade at the end of the long staff only held wisps of the anger yet to come. The anger towards Orochimaru for stealing Sasuke away; The anger at Tsuchi Kin for mocking her in every way possible; The anger towards Kabuto for betraying her trust. She couldn't take it. She even had pity on her first victim as he was cleanly cut in half.

_"Sakura, this weapon is not a toy. Try training with a bo first. It will help you." Sakura's mother said. "The naginata is an offensive weapon as well as a defensive weapon, so use it wisely." _

_"Osu, Kaa-san." Sakura said, as her mother rumpled her hair._

Since then, Sakura had been training with the naginata daily. The more villagers had heard of her new weapon, the more cocky, or horny, shinobi came to challenge her to a fight. The only person that she hadn't defeated with it was TenTen, but that was no suprise. The weapons specialist, who had recently become an ANBU had Sakura sprawled on the ground, with her own blade pointing at her neck within minutes. But TenTen didn't gloat about it, she pointed out where Sakura's, ever so discreet, openings were and how different people would take advantage of it.

Now, she saw the distinct mask that could only belong to TenTen fly past her as she looked to the brunette. The girl only held out a small tanto that was deflecting senbon aimed at her. Sakura scanned the area, looking for the man that was trying to take her friend's life.

Before she could do anything though, Neji emerged holding what looked to be a bloody mass. He set the dead body down and ran to TenTen. She was shivering in fear as he gripped her hand and kissed her gently on the forehead through his mask. Satisfied, Sakura whipped the blade around, slicing through four more otonin then felt a kunai land in the middle of her spine.

Not missing a beat, Sakura swung her blade over her head, making sure the intricate designs on the back of her jacket were the last thing her victim saw, as she impaled him through his skull. She ripped the small blade from her spine, gathering chakra in hopes of stitching the tissues back together, and threw the kunai straight at the forehead of the nearest target then kept moving.

After slaughtering twenty more otonin, Sakura was finally starting to slow down. The wound on her back, along with others she had aquired, were bleeding profously. Her most recent wound, one across her left arm had severed several nerve passways and muscle tissue, keeping her from using her arm. As Sakura turned back to her village she saw a sight that astounded her: Sasuke was battling Orochimaru.

Wounded and obviously defeated Orochimaru called for his men to retreat. And as Sakura finally lost conciousness, she smiled as she was caught by a familiar pair of arms.

----------------------

Sakura gazed proudly at the crowd as she recieved her mask, her uniform, and her very own katana, which her mother had ordered for her. Her best friends at her side smiled as they each recieved the uniforms that the timid Hyuuga was handing out. The girl who had been her equal all through the academy, genin, and chuunin level was now her ANBU mentor, and squad leader.

Sakura's new squad would consist of only women: TenTen, as the weapons specialist and secondary leader. Ino, as information gather specialist and interrogater. Hinata, as tracking specialist, defensive manuvering specialist and squad leader. And Sakura, as information-distribution specialist, medic, taijutsu-specialist, and tactics-organizer. The new lackeys always got all the work she was assured by TenTen and Hinata.

Their mission-slates clean, they became the perfect fighting force and the first-ever all female ANBU team. The katana tied to her back, Sakura faced down every one of her opponents with her favorite weapon; The shuriken her mother had given her before she passed away.

----------------

Throughout all of her training, Sakura had been referred to as the type of person you would love to have as a "Sister." Sakura is a fighter, she fought for all those she cared about. Sakura is watchful, she watches out for everyone in need. Sakura is loving, she cares about anyone and everyone. Sakura is the seer, the one who could see past people's masks and ask them what is wrong. Sakura is the sister.

_meh...anyway...I'm not sure who I'm gonna do next, but this story is character studies of the Konoha women and their accomplishments. The very last one will be Tsunade, OK? luff y'all. Chapters will be called what weapon I think most describes the character...OK?_

_Flames will be used to cook my dinner._


	2. Caltrops

_haha. so how'd you all like the last chapter? anyway...the next one shall be: INO!_

**Caltrops**

Ino had "loved" Sasuke since she had first laid eyes on him when they were six. She had surrounded herself by his faithful followers and "friends." Infatuation and obsessiveness were her thing.

The boys had crushes on her when they were ten years old, through the ages of twelve and on to fifteen. She was the pretty one, the witty one, the one that made all the girls jealous. When she was first placed into Asuma cell, she groaned at the names that happened to pop up with hers; The two boys she had always grown up around, the only boys that knew how to resist her beauty: Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

-------------------------------------------

Their first sixteen or so missions a sucess, Ino's teacher, Asuma, decided to sign them up for the chuunin exams. Ino was ecstatic about seeing _her_ Sasuke again. Clinging to him the first chance she got, she was yet again hooked on his stoic appearance.

------------------------------------------

Even though the chuunin exams tore through her and Chouji, she still felt a sense of hope knowing that the laziest person in Konoha could make it to the chuunin level. That hope flourished in the time Sasuke was gone. Ino drove herself to be better, stronger, faster than the rest. Hand-to-hand combat became her weapon of choice. Of course, if need be, she would slow down her opponent with a handful of caltrops and a swift kick to the head.

Ino would feel the way her hand would connect with the protrusion of bone that was her opponents jaw, the sickening crack that shattered the silence in an airless world of adrenaline. Teaching herself to control her opponents through her mastery of delicate-looking kicks with the long legs she possesed, she was able to speed through enemies without a second glance. All with the help of Rock Lee.

"Ino-san, stretch your leg farther and snap your ankle on the rechamber. You'll have less chance of spraining your ankle or tearing a muscle that way." Lee yelled to his new-found apprentice.

"Coming from the man who consistantly tears through his own muscles when using a lotus technique." She muttered in reply, kicking the way he had told her to and feeling an instant comfort from the newfound smooth movements.

------------------------------------------

As she stood proudly, accepting the praise from the first female hokage about how Ino had torn up her opponents in her first jounin exam. Tsunade said that she would like for Ino to become a team-leader of a three-man genin team.

Ino accepted happily and taught her students everything she knew, proudly send her own "children" off to their first chuunin exam. Her students all passed with high praise and soon became known around the other hidden villages. Ino was proud of her students and let them off to fend for themselves, as she prepared for an ANBU exam.

----------------------------------------------

"Piggy-chan, you goin' for ANBU too?" The soft voice, but distinct, voice of her best friend from ages past inquired.

"Yeah, I guess; Forehead-girl." She replied cooly. Finishing the submission of her application, she whirled around to see her friend. "We've got three months until the exam. Let's have a little bet, shall we? We'll see who has become stronger over the time at the exams."

Shaking hands on the bet, Ino immediately went to a friend she could trust in and ask for help without feeling like a fool.

"TenTen-nee! Can you help me?"

--------------------------------------------

TenTen started out with basic training tips and katas. The bo-staff came easily to Ino, whose almost gangly arms could manuever it easily and stretch it's attack range farther than most. Since the bo had come easily, so had the naginata. The glittering blade that had been given to her by TenTen was astonishing and Ino used it proudly.

Senbon were challenging for Ino because she didn't have Sakura's or TenTen's math skills and she usually missed her target. TenTen and Ino decided that senbon would be used only as a last resort, or ploy.

"Ino-chan, you're no weapons master, but your skills are improving. I hope you pass the exams."

--------------------------------

Oto attacked before the exams even took place. Pushing forward to the front lines, Ino looked to her roseatte-haired friend and gave a friendly smirk. She jumped into the heat of the battle and pummeled through several sound shinobi before even having to draw a weapon. Once she whipped out two kamas, she slayed many more sound-nin.

Seeing she was too formidable for just taijutsu specialists, several enemies stepped out of her way to let a ninjutsu-type get through. Trying to contain her anger at the cowardice of the sound shinobi, she battled the burly man.

Gauging the man's strengths, she let her guard down temporarily and was thrown back by sound waves that screeched through the air. She gazed around dazedly and found the man bearing down upon her, seemingly to finish her off. She kicked her legs up and caught the man in the stomach. Throwing him off, she flipped up and tossed a handful of senbon into vital points on his body. Her joke would be after the battle, "I was aiming for the head, so I decided just to throw a handful and hope to hit."

-----------------------------

After the final battle with Otogakure, she smiled at the fact that Sasuke was back and willing to be her friend, although she had someone else on her mind and she was going to snag him before any other girl.

"Congrats Sakura-chan. You got into ANBU." She said turned to her friend, "I'm really not that suprised.

"So did you, and it looks like we're on the same team with Hinata-chan and TenTen-nee." Sakura returned the smile and hugged her friend. "We'll be the only female ANBU team in Konoha!"

-----------------------------

Ino had her boar mask painted purple, as Sakura had her tiger mask painted in pastel pink, and black. Her tatoo, she requested specifically, was inked in a dark purple. Her team would be the first and only female team in Konoha for several years to come, and would be famous as the most honored as well.

--------------------------

Ino was never the popular girl among the other women in her age group. She had been nicknamed the hussy, the whore, the slut, and the best friend. The boys respected her, although they always took time to drool. To them, she was the girl next door, the violent one, the screamer. Or so they thought. No one had actually gotten into her pants, although many wanted to. She just wouldn't let anyone, nor would she until she was married.

Among those in the generation before her, she was the respectable one, the one who would toy with men's feelings and leave them with only a kiss. She was the good-girl-playing-bad. To everyone in the village though, she would always be the "Girl Next Door" type.

_Heh heh...srries about the uber-long wait. I just had a little trouble coming up with ideas for this one. It's just Ino reminds me of a good friend of mine and I didn't want to make it too obvious I didn't really like the character much. I'm almost positive the next one will be Hinata...and each chapter, the story will get a little through to the next stage (if you know what I mean.) OK? luffs you all, send revies to one of the many review-whores(me) of _


	3. Bo

_I started this one night before I went to NY, give me a break if it took me longer to write this chapter. OK? (No, I'm not O-Fucking-K, got it?)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Bo**

Hinata had always been the good girl: getting good reports in the academy

_"Hinata's a good student, Hiashi-sama, but she's too timid. On another note, her defensive and taijutsu katas are far more advanced. We were wondering if we would be allowed to put her into an advanced-placement class for hand-to-hand combat."_

Hinata was the timid one: She never once provoked a fight, and if caught in one, she allowed herself to be beaten.

_A kick that was aimed to her stomach was momentarily stopped by a small palm. The sickening crack of bones breaking resounded through the school-yard. Her wrist had snapped and, as she lay on her side, cradling her now usless hand, she cried._

Hinata was the silent one: She never rose her hand in order to answer a problem she knew the resolution to, granted she had been in rehab for most of her academy days for the broken wrist.

_"Hinata, are you going to participate in class or am I going to have to send a note home? Everyone here values your opinion." Iruka said._

_The sound of snickers were heard throughout the room as were several, "She's too good for us commoners, her being a Hyuuga and all."_

Hinata never imagined herself being the first of the rookie nine to gain the title of ANBU, then ANBU captain.

---------------------------------------------

Two years before the second failed attempt to destroy Konoha by Oto, Hinata gained the prestigious title by protecting the village from a band of renagades who were there to steal and kill. Using her own technique, that was meant to protect, to kill mortified the passive girl. She did what she had to do, though.

------------------------------

About a year later, she took Haruno Sakura on as a temporary apprentice. She taught the girl more advanced forms of chakra control and manipulation. They quickly became friends..

While Sakura was apprenticed to her, Hinata taught at the Academy. She took over Iruka's class and soon became a favorite teacher. Other teachers complained good naturedly to her that she was over-qualified and should be doing ANBU missions.

_"Hinata-chan! Go get a real job! You have the chance to make the big-bucks! You're ANBU, go get some dangerous missions." Her friend, Nami, yelled at her during lunch break._

_"Nami-san, teaching is a dangerous mission in itself._

-------------------------------------------

Hinata was helping Sakura get ready for the ANBU exam in the academy when Oto attacked. Not wanting to resort to jyuuken, Hinata grabbed the elegantly carved staff, that her father had give to her as a gift, displayed on the wall and ran out of the academy.

Moving fluidly with the passive weapon, Hinata threw off five attackers and went on her way, yelling at some students to follow her to the safe houses. The brunette picked up a todler along the way, the child had been lost from his mother, and dropped her staff. Pushing her way through several more attackers, Hinata managed to kill six more before she and the children got to the safe house.

_"Mikoto! Take him," She said, handing an older boy the todler, "If he gets hurt, so help me I will do something terrible to you!"_

_The student nodded, looking slightly scared, and grabbed the baby, "Yes, Hinata-sensei, but what about the others?"_

_"Look after them, if their parents aren't shinobi, take them to them, OK?" the boy nodded one last time and Hinata took off._

-----------------------------------------

Returning to the place she had dropped her bo, she beat her way through her village's attackers and snagged up her staff. She closed her eyes as otonin surrounded her in a large circle.

_"The heir to the Hyuuga clan, she is." _Hinata heard one shinobi whisper. In reply, another one said excitedly, _"Then she's a pushover, I read up on her. She's not a fighter."_

Infuriated, Hinata snapped open her eyes, byakugan flaring. She glared every assailant and shook her head. _Fools_ she thought. Concentrating her chakra through the wooden pole, Hinata spun through her bo kata and had every man on the ground, either unconcious or writhing in pain.

With no time to waste, Hinata rushed to find Tsunade for orders.

A body crashed into her as she was running and she and the body tumbled to the ground. Recognizing the orange and black coat that was Naruto's, her face flushed a brilliant shade of pink and she grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled to him, as she shook him, over the din of battle.

"OTOGAKURE, AND THAT BASTARD SASUKE ARE ATTACKING!" Naruto screamed back, as he jumped up and ran back to the fight.

Afraid that he was going to do something stupid, Hinata raced after him. She shed her lilac jacket and pulled her hair out of her face with a hair tie. She brought her bo down on the collarbone of her first opponent and heard the satisfying sound of the delicate bone shatter, she turned to her next one.

----------------------------------------

Once she had assured herself that Naruto wasn't going to be in over his head, she made her way to the next battle she found. What she saw horrified her: Sixteen Oto ANBU members bearing down upon her defeated-looking father. As one of the shinobi was about to land a killing-blow to the only blindspot of the byakugan, Hinata ran up and landed her own blow into the man's ribs. The cracking noise that resounded throughout the clearing (that her father had made) was deafening.

Adrenaline pulsing, she spun around and landed another hit right onto the skull of an otonin. The ANBU member dropped dead, his skull crushed. She repeated this process, a cold fire blazing in her eyes.

Hinata managed to kill half of her father's assailants before she noticed that her father had collapsed. Her eyes widened and she dropped her bo. Gathering all her chakra to her feet, she blinked away. The attackers whirled their heads around, trying to find the girl, then two of them collapsed simultaneously, and they knew they wouldn't live through this battle.

Seeing that the men had accepted their fate, a thing Hinata had never believed in before, she quickly released their doomed souls. She ran to her father's prone body.

"Otou-sama! Otou-sama!"

"Hinata-chan..." Hiashi's voice was fading. "Hinata-chan, you never wanted to be the heir, did you?"

Tears formed in Hinata's pale eyes as she shook her head slightly, "No, I didn't." She propped up her father's body, blood spilling over her hands and legs, and she hastily looked for the wound that was the cause of the glutenous liquid. Finding the gaping hole, she pushed her remaining chakra into it, willing the energy to stitch the wound enough to stop some of the blood.

Hiashi's eyes were giving off an even more glazed look than normal, they had softened into a loving gaze, "You made me proud, and you look so much like your mother...You can choose, if you wish, to appoint Hanabi as the head of the family."

Hinata clenched her teeth and shook her head wildly. "You're still alive, Otou-sama. You're still the head of the family!" Strands of hair escaped from her ponytail, and she pushed them behind her ears, concentrating on healing the wound.

"I'm not a fool, Hinata-chan." Hiashi reached up his hand to stroke his daughter's cheek, but his arm dropped.

Hinata let out a cry of pain. The father who never showed he loved her, died in his eldest daughter's arms. She clutched at his shoulders, his long hair spilling over her hands. "Otou-sama! Otou-sama!"

Her sobs became whimpers as she repeated, "You're the Hyuuga leader, _You're_ the Hyuuga leader."

------------------------------------------------

After the battle, ANBU were sent out to find the Hyuuga heir, and her father. The two-man cell found Hinata hugging her father's body, her hands and arms caked in blood, and pooled around her feet was blood and tears. Her translucent eyes wide in fear and pain, the fifteen year old was shivering.

"Hinata-sama, it's Neji. Can you hear me?" Her cousin took off his mask as he knelt gently beside her. "He's gone, let go now."

Hinata jerked her head to face him, "Neji, nii-san." She shook her head back and forth, "He's not gone. See?" She motioned to the body in her lap, "He's right here. I won't let him go, he just needs to sleep for a while. He's tired."

Neji saw the fear and pain etched into the girls palest-lilac eyes. "Hinata-sama...Forgive me." He jabbed at the pressurepoint in the base of her neck and she slumped over, into his arms.

--------------------------

After Hiashi's funeral, Hinata was officially inaugerated as the head of the Hyuuga clan, against the Hokage's wishes.

"She's still in a state of shock! She still believes that Hiashi-dono is alive!" Tsunade yelled to several of the Hyuuga clan elders.

They responded with a string of: "Hyuuga cannot last long without a leader, Hokage-sama. It's now or never."

Tsunade snorted in displeasure and stormed away.

--------------------------

"Hinata nee-chan!" Hanabi called to her elder sister, "Look at this!" Hanabi held a large box, on it was printed in delicate handwriting,

_To my first child, Hinata. Sweet-sun, I know you will shine through every dark period in your life and grow to be a powerful and comanding person. _

_-Mother_

Tears formed again in the pale eyes of the shy brunette as she took the box. "Thank you, Hanabi-chan."

Hinata opened the box carefully and gasped at it's contents. Inside, atop a delicately folded cloth, was a picture of a smiling Hiashi, a young woman who resembled Hinata's own countance with wide, smiling, violet eyes. In the woman's arms was a young Hinata.

Setting the picture aside, Hinata unfolded the cloth, only to see a summer-weight, lilac kimono wrapped inside. The simple, yet beautiful, robe matched Hinata's eyes perfectly. The intricate stitching of plum-flowers and branches was breathtaking. Instantly, Hinata felt confidence, an alien feeling to her, surge through her veins.

She refolded the kimono, then wrapped it back up, and put it back in its box. She smiled to her little sister, who was in awe. "I believe it is time to give Neji-nii an answer to his request of father."

----------------------------------

Four weeks prior to Hiashi's death, Neji had come to him with a request of utmost importance;

"Hyuuga Neji." Hinata sat at the highest, and most respected seat, in the Hyuuga council room. "You requested of my father, four weeks ago, for permission to wed and court TenTen. The woman in question has no bloodline trait to speak of,

Neji winced, gripping his beloved's hand.

"She does not come from a respected clan, and has only just recently gained ANBU rank?"

Neji nodded, nervous at Hinata's newfound confidence and commanding tone. Suddenly, TenTen spoke up, "And that has absolutely what to do with anything? I am who I am! I will not change to be accepted by a clan that has treated its lower members like trash, and who won't change their ways because they are stubborn assholes!"

Hinata threw her head back and laughed, her first real laugh in what felt like ages. "TenTen, how could you think I wouldn't accept you?" She gave a mock-hurt look, "You're more suited for his personality then most."

------------------------------------

Two months later, TenTen was walking down the aisle in a western-style dress to Neji; who was in a tuxedo that seemed to suit him.

It was a beautiful ceremony, and the reception took place at the Hyuuga estate. Everyone who attended was astounded by how quickly Hinata had apparently gotten over her father's death, and what a wonderful hostess she made. When it came time to toss the bouquet, Hinata was in with the other giggling girls who all hoped to be the one to win the age-old tradition. The group consisted of her ANBU team (excluding TenTen), Kurenai (who had just lost Asuma), a young-looking medic from the hospital, Hinata supposed she was akin to TenTen because of her auburn hair and chocolate-coloured eyes.

Along with the other women, Hinata was giggling and stretching out her arms to try and catch the bouquet of white and pink roses. She was suprised when the silk flowers bounced off her head into her outstretched arms.

-------------------------

As another age-old tradition ensued, She saw that Naruto had caught the lacy ankle-bracelet that had been tied around TenTen's leg.

"Hinata-nee, that means that you have to kiss him." Hanabi stated slyly.

Hinata blushed a furious shade of scarlet. "W-what?!"

"That's the tradition, whoever catches the bouquet has to kiss the man who catches the anklet." Hanabi patted her sister's back as she sauntered away.

-------------------------------

Hinata was the one everyone went to for help, she was the one that everyone liked and respected. She is much like an favorite aunt to all. She is trustworthy, she is smart, she is savvy, and she does have a very witty sense of humour. She always respected her parents, setting a model for others, and she treats everyone like they were a favorite niece or nephew, that's just her personality.

_Mehahaha!! Another one. It's either Hanabi or Rin next. If it's Rin, she will NOT be dead, alive. Otherwise that would be creepy beyond all reason... Give reviews the yet another review-whore(me)!_


End file.
